Dorothy Elford
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Dorothy Elford (ドロシー・エルフォドー; Romaji: Doroshī Erufōdo) is a witch who earned a false reputation as a murderer and the apparent host of the incident that occurred in her own mansion in the Ribecca mountains 12 years ago. She is the grandmother of Claire Elford and the guardian of Sirius Gibson, following the execution of his parents. Appearance Dorothy was an old woman, though her exact age is unknown. She has long purple hair and blue eyes, a big hat of a witch on her head and a dress for witches, she looks like a woman in her 50s to 60s. In accordance with her apparent wealth, she wears earrings and a jeweled cardigan. One lock of hair stuck out in front of her face, but she otherwise does not appear to have bangs. She was taller than Sirius, Claire, and Patricia as children, though it is unknown how tall she was. Personality Despite the accusations of extreme cruelty caused by her, Dorothy was a kind and gentle woman. She took care of Claire and Sirius following the death of their parents, though Sirius was not related to her in any way. She also encouraged Sirius to make more friends, despite his initial refusal to. For unknown reasons, she chose to erase Claire's memories of her time with her, Sirius, and Patricia following the latter's disappearance. Story She lived in her Mansion (Witch's mansion) and took in Sirius Gibson and Claire Elford when they were children, after the demise of their parents. She had given love to everyone, but had more time with Sirius as she was like a mother to him. During the incident 12 years ago, Nicholas Levine's soldiers stormed her home in hopes to find and kill her for being a witch. Dorothy knew this was going to happen in advance, and sent Claire away. Sirius refused to leave, however, and she protected him by opening a magic door in the upstairs of her room and hiding him there during the event. She retaliated against Nicholas by putting the soldiers to sleep with a tranquilizer gun. However, while she finished doing this and took a break to catch her breathe, Nicholas took his chance to mutilate the bodies of his soldiers within Dorothy's room, and to string their organs up as to show "The work of a witch", framing Dorothy for his actions and soling her name. At the very end, Dorothy attempted to take down Nicholas before he could do so to her, but to no avail as Nicholas got her first. As she was dying, Sirius ran out of hiding to see her. However, once she had passed and Sirius was hoping to bury her, a large monster that appeared to be made of flesh, with hundreds of eyes, took away Dorothy's corpse. This monster is later revealed to be Noel. Gallery Click here to be redirected to Dorothy's image gallery. Trivia * Dorothy shares a same sprite pose with Sirius, where her partially closed right hand is raised to her chest, while Sirius has his left hand doing the pose. * She, Sirius & Rouge are the only characters who are seen wearing earrings in the game. Category:Characters